Jumper
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: Sparky, of course! Elizabeth needs a ride.....


** Im so sorry that I disappeared for so long! School was completely insane and I just now got out for the summer. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Marie**

Elizabeth swallowed hard as the jumper hurtled towards the ground, barely repressing her expression of terror. Its not that she didn't like flying...or trust Carson... its just that she was having trouble believing that she wasn't going to die. Rodney eyed her pale face warily.

"Are you okay?"

She simply nodded, lips pressed together to stop herself from screaming as the jumper shot back to its original height abruptly.

Rodney's expression was skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Her second nod morphed into a frantic head shake as Carson accidentally flipped them upside down. Rodney smirked, but (as he was feeling rather frightened himself) decided to take pity on her. "Hey, Carson, how about you let me drive for a bit?"

Elizabeth's look of wide eyed relief was replaced with horror as Rodney promptly sent the jumper flying several hundred feet _backwards_.

Twenty minutes later, the jumper finally touched down on the mainland. Elizabeth nearly ran out of the jumper, composure barely in place. Miraculously, Rodney hadn't noticed her terror with his driving. No need to harm his (or Carson's for that matter) confidence by letting her joy show...

When it came time to head back to Atlantis, she was cornered by an eager Carson. "Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think you had already left. We are about ready to go, you should probably head back to the jumper." She paled, having forgotten altogether that she would have to ride back to Atlantis at some point.

"Oh...well, thats alright, you go on ahead. I'll get a ride back later." She improvised desperately.

Carson blinked in confusion. "But this is later...all the other jumpers have already headed back. Its just us and Colonel Sheppard who are still here."

Elizabeth pasted on a diplomatic smile. "Right. Well, thank you, Carson, but... I told John that I would ride back with his group."

"Isn't he carrying supplies this trip?"

"Oh...well, yes, he is...but..." She stuttered, cursing herself for her lack of foresight.

Carson suddenly grinned, eyes lighting up. "OH! If you wanted some alone time with him, Elizabeth, you should have just said. Not to worry, I understand perfectly." He winked. "Enjoy the trip home."

Elizabeth blushed scarlet. "No...John and I aren't..." She paused. If he was giving her an excuse, she was damn well going to take it. "I mean... thank you for understanding, Carson." She squeezed his shoulder and he grinned shyly.

"Aw, it was nothing. And don't you worry about a thing, this will be our little secret."

She smiled vaguely at him as he chuckled and disappeared into the darkness. Now all she had to do was find John and talk him into giving her a ride...

"Been trying to get me alone?" He asked, appearing from nowhere directly behind her.

She jumped, then scowled at him. "Don't _do_ that."

He just grinned lazily. "Yelling is _not _the way to talk me into having an illicit affair 'Lizabeth."

She flushed, then her gaze turned pleading. "Look, please don't make me ride back with them. I don't want to die!" There was a clear note of panic in her voice.

John laughed, then stifled it quickly at the sight of her glare. "They are pretty awful, aren't they? Fine."

She smiled at him beatifically. "My knight in shining armor," she joked. He preened under the flattery and she smiled contentedly. He was _so_ easy sometimes.

"Thats right. Although...Carson was right about one thing...if you wanted to be alone with me you really did just have to ask..."

He shot her a cocky grin and sauntered casually away. Elizabeth sputtered briefly before a slow smirk crossed her features.

"I'll have to remember that." She called after him, smiling sweetly and blowing a kiss at his dumbfounded expression.

His expression melted into delight at her new game and he favored her with his most seductive smile. "Oh, not to worry, 'Lizabeth. I intend to make sure that you _never_ forget it."

Behind him, Elizabeth swallowed hard.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
